


Everyone Should

by Val_Creative



Series: 30 Days of LGBT+ Pride Month 2019 [2]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: BAMF Women, Blood, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Episode Related, F/F, Historical Figures, Injury Recovery, Inspired by Poetry, LGBTQ Themes, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Violence, Romantic Angst, Sappho References, Season/Series 01, Sexual Content, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: She will not make apologies for her nature. Not to Ann, not to God Almighty or those sneering down on her. Shewill not.





	Everyone Should

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do an Episode 5 Canon AU take for this! I really wanted Ann to see Anne all bloodied up and take care of her. I LOVE WHUMP. Also I threw in a shit ton of Sappho references in this because she's the Sapphic/Lesbian Queen and I'm pretty sure Anne is all about Sappho. Come on. Let's get real. If you enjoyed reading this, I would love to hear any comment/thought you had! 
> 
> Also are you LGBT+ too? How are you celebrating Pride Month this year?

 

 

*

Blood wells out of Anne's left nostril. A streak of crimson glinting on her upper lip.

She trembles. Anne has never felt such a seed of rage and fear planted like this inside her. Elizabeth Cordingley, the poor fusspot, would have attempted to keep her at Shibden Hall if she had made it back to the estate's property, insisting Anne uses the fresh hot water to wash off her face and to call upon a doctor for her stomach injuries. Instead, Anne blacked out on her walk, right outside of the Lake District.

Upon regaining consciousness, she found herself with a serving girl and a grim, weeping Ann Walker. An evening star. The _fairest_ of all the stars. They remain in Ann's bedchambers, lighting the tapers as the golden-drenched horizon fades and pacing in a heavy, knowing silence.

Ann's pale finger — _a curious, wanting thing_ — touches over the dried stain of blood.

"Oh my sweet Anne," she whispers, her eyes as blue as fully blossoming petals shrouding hemlock. "What have they done to you?"

The vulnerability quivers her, sharpening Anne's dark gaze. The low-cut black dress with plain sleeves and a snowy white chemise given to Anne feels restricting. She was not meant for a woman's finery and obedience. Anne was only meant to worship them.

She tried. Ann responded so lovingly to small, yearning kisses on her mouth and neck, and on the tops of her breasts when her rose-patterned corset eased apart. But, once before, Anne stroked her fingertips over an inner thigh, feeling the heat and dampness of Ann's mound through her undergarments. One little nudge. A flick of her wrist. She could have shown her a world of endless bliss, but Ann jolted away, flushing and protesting against it.

Her little, nervous fool. But perhaps the greatest fool is Anne herself.

" _What does it matter_ … …?"

"It matters," Ann insists gently, pressing a cloth against Anne's bruising mouth. I am weary of all your words and soft, strange ways, Anne recites, the lyrical poetry coursing through her spirit and mind.

She will not make apologies for her nature. Not to Ann, not to God Almighty or those sneering down on her.

She _will not_.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to 30 Days of NSFW but LGBT+ Pride edition where every single day is a LGBT+ identity that a character embodies or a relationship does that is the focus/perspective of the story canonly or fanonly. And of course today is [Day 2](https://demi-romantics.tumblr.com/post/185064517303/hello-lovelies-of-the-internetz-pride-month-2019) which is " **Lesbian** " and Anne Lister is canonly a lesbian as well as historically. Also doing [30 Day OTP Porn Challenge](https://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/39525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge) this is also Day 2 which is " **awkward sex/things don't go as planned** " & this is a [prompt table](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/324470348128912730/) I'm using for June.


End file.
